Empire of Pork
The Empire of Pork was a massive military empire led by Edd. It began in Season 3, after Edd was tortured by FnD then went insane and started to conquer land masses. No one really knows about its beginnings in Season 3 but has been the main antagonistic country in the Voltz Wars series. It's main armed forces are the Army of Pork with small bands of guards from the original city corrupted by the influence of pork. Porkology is the widespread religion, the only religion in the empire and those who do not commit themselves to the church will become enemies of the state. The imperial rule has been merciless all throughout the series. Background It began after Edd escaped capture from FnD while David was setting him free, but Edd attacked him so he wouldn't know where he was going. Edd then ran across TycerX and MylesC and used them as a foundation for the building of his empire. He then started to gain influence from Humans and Pigmen by teaching them the ways of the pork. They soon moved to the Nether and FunkMasterBlast's old city in Tekkit to gain their might. The empire began to grww more orientated on military, thus becoming a military empire. Edd slowly gained his might while FnD and FMB had a petty rivalry between each other. After escaping, he then met with FMB, his old friends, at their FMB's Export. He told them of what happened to them and asked if they would bring him back to Tekkit. They agreed but first wanted Edd to rest. He took the advantage to steal Bombs from FMB. FMB prepared the time travel system while Edd planted bombs all around the export. FMB wished him fair well and Edd stated his famous quote "Remember, nothing is true, all is Pork" then left while detonating the bombs and betraying his friends. He set up the weapons and the bombs he stole from FMB in Rob's castle in Tekkit facing the imminent threat. Soon after came the attack from FnD and FMB but they noticed during the attack that Edd seemed invincible for prior to the attack he launched his Pork Army against a city that was much lower in capability then his own and ordered the last surviving priest, Dr Ouroboros, to split his soul into 7 pieces of pork or Porkcruxes. After being surrounded, Edd knew he must escape so he led them to a Nether Portal and, while being in the process of capture, he said his famous quote then left in the portal, detonating a hypersonic bomb and destroying the castle completely. He escaped to the Nether where he had a massive installation there and his primary base of operations, but always stayed one step ahead of his enemies. His fort was commanded by General Black Pudding and he was responsible for commanding the base while Edd was gone capturing other cities. A joint effort between FnD and FMB attacked the fortress but seemed futile as Edd had surrounded the fort with a force field and missles. The team retreated and Edd continued with his plan. They then attacked again with EMP bombs to neutralize the force field and stormed the fortress. They killed all the porkish guards inside but were too late. Edd escaped to a city he had plans of invading. The team then went through. Regions Once in the Empire *Stone Garden (Capital) (In ruins) *Fanton Barless (Freed) * Merth (Freed) *Lorham (Freed) *Sunny Shore (Freed) *Northbay (Freed) *Miminrya (Rebelled) *Bogdon Fells (Freed) *Osmond Plains (Freed) *Rapture (Ruled by Finbarhawkes) (Abandoned by Empire) (Ruled now King Luthais) *Porktonia (No longer under Pork power) *Elysium (Destroyed) *Winterly Rock (Freed) * Knavesmire (Imperial Remnants) Legacy The Empire of Pork was the most massive empire seen in Minecraft. The corruption and evil with it still lives on in a mysterious castle named Knavesmire. The leader of the castle is an unknown apprentice destined to carry on the ways of the pork and, most importantly, Porkology. Since all the Pigmen turned to pigs after Edd's corruption was broken, all humans still willing to keep the ways of the pork alive have resided here, although a small amount, so the possibility of any major event occuring as a result is very low since they are outnumbered by the rest of the world. They are known as the Imperialists or Imperial Remnants, trying to build a memorial for the empire. Category:Country Category:Affiliations Category:Location Category:Places Category:Voltz Wars: Season 3 Category:Voltz Wars: Season 4